What a rose tastes like
by rellf
Summary: This is my first ever fanatic so if people could read and point out things i thank you cookies and cream or strawberry short cake by a rwby ship sheet. Ch1 has been rewritten so let me know if its better I think so but unsure. this is a story i made up with Neo taking the initiative to be with ruby.
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

What a Rose Tastes Like Ch. 1

 **AN: this is my first time writing for anything other than school so if someone can point out things would be grateful.  
I own nothing all rights to their respective owners.**

It had been several weeks since the last encounter with team Rwby and the tri-colored Neo was beginning to have an understanding with the team she has been facing off against.

First was Weiss Schnee, she was the heiress to the Schnee dust corporation, she fought with dust and a rapier, as well as possessing an absolute horrid attitude and was valued to that of a fly. She was just completely boring she had no flare to the fight just cold strategy and tactics always trying to outsmart her opposition but failing to do so.

Next up was Blake Belladonna, a feline faunus from what could be determined, due to the agility she displayed as well as the bow atop her head, more interesting than Weiss but not enough to keep Neo interested. Fighting with a katana attached to a ribbon, she used trickery and cunning to out maneuver her opponent, but utterly lost when needing to fight straight up against someone who could keep up.

Third was Yang Xiao Long, the best way to describe her was like fire, brash, impulsive, and easy to extinguish with the right tools, always trying to out bully her opponent effective when facing other fighters, but not when the fighter can use every attack to her advantage. She fought like a berserker always charging in head first, using the hardest swing to finish the other off or blow them apart with her shotgun gauntlets.

Last but not least Ruby Rose, their leader short but just taller than herself, what intrigued Neo was the fact she was 2 years younger than the others, so she was good confirmed when Neo faced off with her she could tell by the fight. Neo loved it she lived for the fight, it was one thing that kept her from losing it, so when she fought Ruby Rose it was bliss, ecstasy was a way to put it how they both dodge and weaved as they crossed blades the sparks that flew across the area.

It was magical Neo had never felt this way for anything or anyone until now. She wanted to know more, she wanted to feel more after a moment she stopped and thought about what she was thinking, these feeling what were they she wondered. The conclusion that Neo came to was that she was in love, Neo held herself for a moment Neopolitan an associate of Roman Torchwick in love, no one in their right mind would have thought as such. The thought of it she felt so many emotions shock, interest, invigorated, but most of all curious how of all individuals on Remnant, Neo had fallen in love with her enemy it baffled her but in the end she shrugged and realized it was love.

What she was trying to figure out was what did Neo love about this Ruby Rose, was it her fighting style, the looks she had, was it the fact that she was the only one to be able to keep up with her. While in her thoughts she heard a familiar tune, being hummed by an all too familiar voice after confirming that the voice really was who she thought, she realized she wanted to know more about this little rose that has enthralled her so much. So when Neo heard as such she got up from her chair of the outdoor cafe she had been eating at and decided to follow the young rose to learn about her.

Ruby Rose had been very much an amusement, following her was a different experience than she would have expected Neo followed her through all of Vale or it seemed that way. From dust shops, to weapon shops, to restaurants and cafes, one cafe she would have to remember and eat at one Ruby went to they had a odd order where they served cookies and cream. As the day changed over to evening, Neo had learned a lot about Ruby rose and was able to learn that she truly enjoyed her personality, yet one thing still remained getting her to love Neo back.

Neo, for the life of her, was going through everything she could think of to get Ruby to like her, but every thing she came up with ended in failure, so she decided that the direct approach was the best way, although she never would think that this rose, her enemy could or would ever love her. As Ruby turned the corner, Neo held up her hands to show she was not wanting to fight.

"Why were you following me?" Ruby inquired.

'This rose never ceases to intrigue me' Neo thought as she closed the distance, Ruby held her ground not wanting to show fear, or to back off. As Neo approached Ruby's face, her heart was beating rapidly never had her heart beat this fast, even in combat in that moment Neo was sure Ruby, was who would be her lover by force if necessary. It was in that moment that Neo rushed in forcing her lips to connect to Ruby's it was in that moment everything seemed to stop for the few precious moments everything felt good.

As Neo pulled back to regain air, she was even more surprised by the fact that a few short seconds later, it was Ruby who had re-engaged the kiss, all thoughts went blank as Neo simply fell deeper into the exchange. Unsure of how to react to the situation she had created, Neo moved back eyes wide at what they just did in that moment Neo left with a note, saying she had to regain her composure for she never thought that Ruby would be the one to kiss her back. Still stunned about the exchange, Neo speaking to no one in particular "sweet and salty" as she licked her lips with pleasure due to the exchange the two shared moments ago.

 **AN (from the Editor): Simply put this was a blast to fix up grammatically. *Assumes Napoleonic Stance.* For the glory of the Shipping Fanon!**

 **(from Author)Wow this looks so much better now And for that we thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

What a Rose Tastes Like Ch. 2

 **AN(From the Editor 6/11/2015): Our glorious Author has created this work as fanfiction. I would like to point out that he and I own nothing. Characters and original canon story belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum.**

There was Ruby standing there dumbfounded, completely red and just a few shades away from her cloak. 'What did I do wrong, was the kiss not good,did something happen, was I too forceful' all these thoughts swirled around in Ruby's mind for the better part of of a few minutes. As she was starting to come around, A yell "RUBY". It was Yang why was she here, why was she searching for me?

"Ruby, there you are," cried Yang, as she turned the corner, "We've been searching for ya. C'mon we need to get home before too much later"

'Thinking on it now I have been out pretty late and Weiss did have some outing she wanted to do tomorrow.' Ruby thought.

"Yeah, where are Weiss and Blake" Ruby inquired curiously.

"They're at the airship station waiting on us."replied Yang.

"There you are you dolts! Do you realize how long we have been waiting on you two?!" Weiss.

"Shoot Ice Queen, I know we have been not been gone that long," Yang replied flatly.

"Well we have an early day tomorrow, my gift to the team don't you remember you barbarian."

"It was to take us out to some fancy clothing store, if I'm correct." interjected Blake.

"Yes, But enough of that let's head back before it gets too much later."

Back at team R.W.B.Y.'s dorm room everyone was getting ready to head to sleep, that was until Yang confronted ruby. "Alright Ruby time to spill it." said Yang a little irritated, "Why were you with Neo Politan?" Yang demanded. While this happened Weiss and Blake turned their attention to Ruby and Yang.

'what the, how did she know, did she see that Neo kiss me.' Ruby worriedly thought.

"yes, I did see you and Neo Politan kiss." Yang said.

'how does she do that.' Ruby wondered. "Alright, I did kiss Neo it was just today, she was following me so I wanted to know why." said Ruby.

"Alright, when I find that multi-colored bitch" yelled Yang, as she was going out the door, her hair was starting to ignite to a golden flame , her eyes ablaze from lilac to a murderous, crimson red.

"No Yang!" Ruby as she stood in the doorway keeping Yang at bay from hurting Neo.

"MOVE!" Yang roared.

"NO!"Ruby roared back. "You will hear what I have to say" Ruby demanded lowering her voice. "As much as I know Neo is the enemy, I could not help myself, I fell in love with her. She has this flare, this way she moves, this feeling that I just can't give up on, and I was the one to kiss her back."

Ruby continued to explain to the others for a while, they simply sat there and took it in, as it came closer to the end her team began to understand that no matter what they did, Ruby has fallen so far in love that they have no chance to change her mind.

"Alright Ruby you have made your point, we will respect your feelings for Neo Politan" Yang .

"Very well" replied Weiss.

"Agreed" replied Blake.

"Ahh, thank you guys" said ruby, "although why did she leave? Asked Blake, "This should explain" replied Ruby. Ruby then pulled out a small scrap of paper on it was a message from Neo Politan. "so what does it say" asked Weiss

"It reads," Ruby began.

" _Ruby,_

 _I took a risk, it was direct, and unfair, but I could not hold it any longer. I, Neo Politan, am in love with you Ruby Rose. You are my everything. I'm sorry I ran off but I never would have thought you would kiss me back. I will find you later_

 _Love, Your Ice Cream_ "

;is what it says" Ruby finished.

"Ahhh" says Yang,Weiss and Blake in unison.

"Well in any case we need to get to sleep" says Weiss.

As everyone began to lay down for the night Yang had some last words to share to Ruby.

"If she ever harms you in any way, I will destroy her, that is the one thing I will not budge on." Yang whispered menacingly.

"I-I understand Yang" Ruby replied fearfully. She had never seen Yang this serious before, "Well good night Team R.W.B.Y." Ruby said in a hushed tone.

As morning came team R.W.B.Y was getting ready for the day. Yang, Weiss, and Blake were ready now, they needed to wait on Ruby who was ready but was nervous. 'What do I do if a I meet Neo again' thought Ruby. "Ruby we will leave without you if you don't hurry up" shouted Weiss. "I'll be right there" shouted Ruby, 'OK can't wait any longer, rule one of battle: a plan never survives first contact' Ruby thought, as she rushed out the door to meet her team.

"Alright here we are" said Weiss.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake looked in awe of the truly tremendous clothing store they were brought to.

"So, all of you can take any one outfit from here" Weiss stated happily.

As then all of team R.W.B.Y. began to move around the store, all trying to decide an outfit to get. In that moment Ruby had found a very nice outfit she wanted to try on, so she went to the nearest changing booth. As Ruby was about to walk out, another person forced her back her eyes widened at who it was.

"NEO..what amehrere." mumbled Ruby, as Neo placed her hand over her mouth. At that moment Neo used her ability to teleport them away from the clothing store.

 **EN: This one was a doozy to edit.**


	3. Chapter 3

What a rose tastes like p3

'Dark' was the first thought Ruby had, until a bright light came on. Then she got a better look of the room, it was a decent size almost the size of her dorm, the room was covered with white wallpaper and had an inviting circular pink rug in the center of the room placed atop and wooden floor with a fine finish. As she looked around more she noted a bed, about a queen size, with pink sheets, a wool brown comforters at the the base of the bed on an old looking chest, and two pure white pillows. At one corner she saw a wooden desk, with papers and a small computer, surrounded by miscellaneous objects,with a book shelf with in near proximity to the desk. On the other side of the room was a dresser with a small end table off to the side of it, on it a small jewelry box. Between the window and the dresser was a window, over looking the docks of vale. On the other side of the room was a door, leading to what was most likely the exit or the main household.

"Wow"spoke Ruby, there on the rug was Neo she looked nervous as Ruby was admiring the room. "I would like to go on a date with you Ruby" mumbled Neo, her cheeks visibly pink, "hmm, sorry I did not catch that." said Ruby. "I want to go on a date with you" Shouted Neo, even more so flushed to the point of red. In that moment Ruby, with her speed appeared right in front of Neo and leaned in to her right ear and said " I would love to." purred Ruby.

After it was agreed they would meet next week, Neo teleported Ruby back to the changing room. Before Neo teleported back she came close to Ruby's left ear and said "The outfit you have on is very becoming." purred Neo. With this time Ruby's cheeks red, As Ruby was exiting the changing booth she was assaulted by Yang, with her famous bone crushing hugs. "ohh Ruby, we were searching every where for you." stated yang, after Yang let go of Ruby she started to explain what happened. "Don't worry Yang, Neo just wanted to ask me on a date" said Ruby with a blush. At the mention of Neo, Yang's hands visibly tightened.

"So Ruby did you find an outfit you liked?" Asked Weiss, "yes I did" stated Ruby, as she spun around. "alright then lets go and pay for these" said Weiss, as they were leaving the store, Yang suggested to go and get something to eat. "so, when is your date" asked Blake, "next week" replied Ruby. 'Yang is unusually quiet' thought Ruby. As team R.U.B.Y. made it back to their dorms Yang was stopped by Blake. "alright, whats wrong" asked Blake, "what, nothings wrong" replied Yang, "bull" said Blake. "alright, seems I cant hide nothing from ya, Ill tell you, I'm worried for Ruby, What if something happens or worse yet Neo betrays Ruby" said Yang. " I see what you mean by Ruby needs this for her to grow more, or to realize the world is not always as kind as it seems" said Blake. "still I have to try and help Ruby with this" Said Yang. "alright Ill help ya" said Blake "count me in as well" interjected Weiss "c'mon slow pokes" shouted Ruby, far in front of every one.

As the week was going on, Yang,Weiss and Blake were all searching for where Neo had taken Ruby. Yang with her force full tactics, with people regarding information, Weiss with her power and influence as well as her Schnee name, and Blake with her knowledge of underground working, safe houses and her overall deductive skills. As the search went on they were beginning to have doubts, weather they were going to find the place Ruby was taken too. They had one last lead to follow, there was a house near the docks, it had no owner, no rebuild date, no purpose. As the three were headed to the building they noticed a few oddities, the building looked old but well kept and maintained, the building was boarded up but looked lived in, with repeated use of the door.

With the evidence they decided to get inside using Blake's skills in lock picking she opened the door. For them to find a complete home, where they came in at was a small room with closet, a few coat hangers, a small shoe rack,. To the right was a kitchen area it had speckled walls and white and black tiled floors complete with, pots and pans many spices on a spice rack, a microwave, a stove, and a decent refrigerator. To the left was an entertainment room a decent size flat screen TV, a lavender couch with a matching reclining chair,and a reading lamp on, end table, and a stair way leading up.

Up the stairs was a door to the left and the front the front door lead to a bath room decent size with a bath tub, Toilet, sink, a washer and dryer. To the left they finally found it Neo's Room, as they were searching the room for any thing that may indicate Neo was not fully committed to Ruby, they came a cross a journal.

As much as Yang did not want to, she had to know if Ruby was going to be hurt by Neo so she read. All the way dating back three weeks ago, 'finally got a mission from cinder, it's to fight some team R.U.B.Y. All boring all the same, aside from that cute little Red, I wonder what her name is. The next Entry to two weeks ago is, wow that red, no Ruby is her name, she fights like no other, she moves around the battle with such ease, and a speed, like no other my heart tightens with the thought of facing her, is what I'm feeling called love? The latest entry, I finally did it, I kissed Ruby Rose, but that's not all, she kissed me back I was so surprised, could this mean we have a chance. I asked her to go on a date with her and she said yes.' Read Yang.

With what she read she decided to wait and see if she would follow through with what was written. After leaving she took note of the surrounding area and what was inside the house. "OK, I think we should observe for now" said Weiss, "I agree but only if Blake will spy on Ruby during the date" said Yang. "very well" said Blake, "guess we now just wait and see" said Yang

 **AN: Alright well this is the 3** **rd** **chapter and let me tell you it is enjoyable reading what every one writes. As well as seeing how many people even take a look at my story.**

 **One last thing with Ruby's outfit what do ya think a Dress, day clothes, fancy attire, or something else. as well as i may start to slow down to about one a week it gets hard writing 2 a week. sorry bout the bold text mistake on my part**


	4. Chapter 4

What a rose tastes like 4

AN: wow I did not expect even half the amount of people to even notice my story or even follows/ favorites. Thank you all, I hope to write a story you all will enjoy.

As the week went on Ruby was getting more and more energetic for her date. Two days before her date Ruby suddenly got all nervous and scared.

"What do I do guys, I have not been on a date before" cried Ruby,

"Sure you have, remember when you had the school dance thing on Patch" said Yang.

"Yes, but I was like seven" replied Ruby,

"Ohh, they grow up so fast"said Yang sarcastically, with fake tears.

"Here, I in all my kindness will help you get some accessories for you outfit" said Weiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", repeated Ruby,

at that point Ruby was dragging Weiss off, to head to the mall to look for accessories to match her outfit.

As Ruby and Weiss were wandering the mall, they came across a small store, in the store there were many small baubles and other attachments. In one particular part of the store was a display stand that held two accessories that Ruby had decided, would be perfect for her date with Neo. As they were headed back to the dorm, Weiss asked " do you really trust her?".

"Yes, I can't help myself when I see her, I fight her, I do anything with her in thought, my heart just races, it feels like it could explode at any point." replied Ruby,

"Alright, I trust you, so I'll trust her, to an extent." said Weiss

As the day was approaching Neo was also visibly worried, she had her outfit, her accessories yet she was worried that Ruby would not really like her in the chosen attire. Neo wanted to have Ruby look at her and only her.

"Hard time?" asked a voice from the doorway, It was Emerald, Emerald had been keen on how Neo was developing feelings for the girl called Ruby.

While Emerald had not really been out going on things, she would help if needed.

"Yes, I'm worried if Ruby will like what I'm wearing." whimpered Neo.

"You can't worry about stuff like that, just show her a good time, treat her well, and if she still can't look past your appearance, forget her." advised Emerald.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one in love"replied Neo.

"How long?" asked Emerald,

"What?" questioned Neo,

"How long till the date?" clarified Emerald

"Two days." answered Neo.

As the day ended their was only one more day until Ruby's date with Neo, and Yang's mind had started to head to a very perverted place. To everyone else it looked like Yang was normal, to her team they could tell something was up.

"So whats wrong this time?" asked Blake,

"Well, since I can't hide it from ya might as well as come clean, I have been having thoughts." Yang said nervously.

"Ya, go on"said Blake,

"Perverted thoughts" admitted Yang,

"OK, you can stop there, I can see where this is going." cried Blake.

"Really Yang, I walk in and that's the first thing I hear." cried Ruby, her cheeks a dark shade of red.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself, you going on your date I worry, and my mind sorta just ventured over to that point."said Yang.

With this new thought venturing around Ruby's mind, she got even more flustered as her mind went to a few delightful, if perverted thoughts.

As the time was fast approaching Ruby had three hours till her date, nervous, scared, but excited were all the emotions she felt. Around two hours before the date Ruby was ready she had every thing on eye liner, lipstick, and blush. When they arrived at where Neo would pick Ruby up they were thirty minutes early, oddly enough, it would seem that Neo arrived at the same time. Before they went on their date Yang pulled Neo of too the side.

"Alright, if Ruby is hurt in any way when I see her next, all I'll say is, DEADMEAT." stated Yang.

After the warning, Ruby finally got to really see Neo. Neo was wearing a velvet pink dress that fit her body snugly with straps over her shoulders. With a white scarf surrounding her bare arms, making her look angelic. As Ruby came closer she noticed Neo's earrings, they were silver bejeweled with pink crystals. She had brown sandals that reached to her ankles.

Like wise when Neo got to see Ruby, Ruby was wearing a deep red satin dress that reached just past her knees, the sleeves reached down to just past the joints, she was wearing a black silk cloth around her waist that tied up to a bow. Ruby was wearing a necklace that held a brown gemstone. On her hand was a ring that was in the shape of a rose in the center was a pink gem.

"H..hello, are you ready to go?"Asked Neo, "Yes, I'm ready." Answered Ruby.

Then Neo took hold of Ruby and teleported to a fancy Restaurant, Neo then went up to the waiter and said "Table for two, under Neopolitan.". After they were escorted to an empty table, Neo then decided to initiate small talk.

"So, how has your team taken us?"Asked Neo, "I believe, alright."Responded Ruby.

They both were nervous, that was until they were startled by a nearby customer dropping his food on a server, that made him drop the plates he was carrying. Both Neo and Ruby laughed and the mood was much lighter. Both of them were able to talk to each other more casually. Nearing the end of the evening Neo had one last place to show Ruby, Neo teleported them to a cove, just off the beach of Vale. The cove was filled with algae that glowed when it became dark.

"This is the second most beautiful thing, I have ever seen."Said Ruby "The first being you." softly spoken by Ruby. As Ruby and Neo approached each other, they saw nothing but each other, staring into each others eyes they leaned forward and kissed.

"Before you take me back to my dorm, can I see where you live?"Asked Ruby, "Sure."said Neo.

They walked to Neo's home, because they wanted to enjoy each others company walking hand in hand, as they arrived at Neo's home, Ruby asked to head up to the room she was in before. When they made it up to Neo's room Ruby quickly kissed Neo, afterward she made her way over to her bed and lied down in it. After Ruby was conferrable, she coaxed Neo to lay down next to her. After laying down both of them drifted to sleep embraced in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

What a rose tastes like p5

As morning came a sliver of light came in through the window it stirred both Neo and Ruby. Neo was the first to awaken, upon seeing Ruby, a smile crept its way across her face realizing that the previous night was not a dream. As Neo was admiring her new found rose, Ruby started to awaken, with a yawn and a stretch to the entire length of the bed. Neo then bent over and gave Ruby a quick morning peck upon her lips.

"Morning"Said Neo,

"Good morning"Replied Ruby,

As they got ready for Ruby to be taken back to her dorm they made arrangements for Ruby to meet Neo later that day. When Ruby was ready Neo teleported ruby back to her dorm upon entering was immediately grabbed by Yang.

"What happened?"Yang asked angrily, "I spent the night at Neo's" Replied Ruby.

When Ruby answered, Yang let go of Neo, after Neo made her way over to Ruby and quickly kissed her on the cheek before she teleported away.

"So how did it go?"asked Yang,

"Wonderful, any one want to get breakfast?"said Ruby,

"Sure." said Weiss.

As Ruby and Weiss left Blake and Yang stayed behind.

"So, Blake did any thing happen?"Asked Yang,

"No, it happened just as told you for the fifth time today, they went to dinner, then a cove and to her house." grouched Blake.

"ouch, kitty seems angry"Said Yang

After Weiss and Ruby ate they decided to head back to their dorm. Upon entering they could see that Yang was listening to Music, while Blake was reading a book. As Ruby came in,

Yang asked "What happens with you and Neo now?"

Ruby responded with "We take it one day at a time."

"That reminds me, I'm heading out to vale to meet Neo"Said Ruby.

Ruby was headed to a park near the residential district of vale to meet with Neo. As Ruby approached Neo, she came from behind nearing Neo, Ruby placed her hands over Neo's eyes.

"Guess who?"Asked Ruby

"My rose"Said Neo, as she pulled Ruby forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what do you have planned for today"inquired Ruby.

"Come and find out."Said Neo, as she got up with her hands behind her back.

As they were walking into town, Neo went closer to Ruby and snatched her hand, then started pulling Ruby with her to a pastry shop.

"So what would you like"Asked Neo,

"I don't know,hmm how about that strawberry short cake."Said Ruby

"Alright."Said Neo, Neo then walked up to the counter to order.

After receiving their order they walked to a nearby food court to start eating their cake. As they were near half way done Neo gestured for Ruby to open her mouth, when Ruby did Neo fed her a piece of cake. After doing so Ruby returned the gesture with the same act. They continued this until the cake was gone.

After the cake was gone they decided to head into a small park nearby. As they walked through the park they talked about many things, from food,weapons,the weather, and clothes. During their walk they found a tree and decided to take a quick nap. Leaning against the tree both Neo and Ruby sat side by side with a hand entwined resting their heads on each other.

As Neo was starting to awaken she took a moment to gaze at Ruby' sleeping face.

'She is just so cute.' thought Neo, as a smile edged its way to her face.

As time went by Neo decided it was time to wake Ruby, Neo gently poked Ruby's cheeks when that would not wake her, Neo shook her but was surprised when Ruby suddenly grabbed hold of Neo and gave her a kiss. After the surprise kiss from Ruby, Neo then returned the surprise.

"Promise me something?"Asked Ruby

"hmm,? Hummed Neo,

"Promise me we will be together"Said Ruby,

"I promise"Said Neo,

After Neo came close to Ruby's face and gave her a deep and loving kiss, as if to affirm that Neo would never leave Ruby willingly.

After their time together they parted ways, Ruby went back to her dorm, Neo to her home near the docks. As Neo enters her home,

"Having fun?"Asked a voice form the couch,

"ci...Cinder what do you need" Asked Neo

"What I need is a rose dethroned."Said Cinder

"Wha..what do you mean." Asked Neo.

"What I mean is, team RWBY eliminated, more so of that Ruby rose." hissed Cinder.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Cinder."Said Neo.

"Why not?"Asked Cinder,her voice laced with dissatisfaction.

"Because she is, MY ROSE."Yelled Neo.

"Looks like I will have to show you who is in charge here." Said Cinder.

Every thing went black for Neo as she hit the floor. The next moment Neo was waking up in what looked like a cell or a basement. Neo noticed that her ankle was chained to a near by wall. Near the door was Cinder, with a devious smile that would make any one stop dead in their tracks.

"Don't worry you will follow my orders soon enough."Said Cinder.

Cinder at that point turned around and exited the room leaving Neo chained alone and scared, not for herself but for Ruby. In the cell it was cold,damp, and dark, only the sound of small creatures could be heard as they made their way through this desolate place, Neo was confined to. She then took to a corner and curled up in hopes of keeping herself warm.

"Ruby." whimpered Neo, as that was the last word Neo spoke before drifting off to a more pleasant place, hoping to awaken in the arms of her lover.

AN hope you like the chapter it felt really good, as an off note did the start of the fanfic feel sort of rushed or is it just me, all feed back is thanked and comments.

I would like to thank LordOda for reviewing and editing these lets give him a round of applause.

Any other ships you would like too see regarding Yang,Weiss,or Blake.Also sorry for the wait im a trying to find the words i want to use for the story so expect a new chapter out around Wednesday or Sundays.


	6. Chapter 6

What a Rose tastes like ch 6

The humming of the engine, was the only sound that could be heard as the aircraft traveled to their destination, for the longest time.

"Ruby don't worry we will find her"Said Yang

"How do you know,Neo has been missing for two years, TWO Fucking Years,Yang"Shouted Ruby.

"I know Ruby but all we can do is too keep searching, and try not to lose ourselves along the way"Reasoned Yang.

"I..I'm sorry it's just been so long, we promised we would be together."Said Ruby, on the verge of tears.

The rest of the ride was met with silence, "Arrival in twenty-minutes."Spoke the voice over the intercom. When this is said, team RWBY got up to prepare any last things, for their mission, to infiltrate and take over a White Fang containment facility. Nearing the area the aircraft they were on dropped them off a distance away from the base. Nearing the base, they stopped to survey the area, at the entrance there were two guards. Ruby positioned for her team to hold, as Ruby was preparing to use her semblance to take out the guards. In a second Ruby had already taken out the guards and opened the door the base,Ruby then signaled for the rest of team RWBY to move over.

As they entered the base they were immediately met with resistance from troops in the base.

'seems we tripped an alarm, no matter we'll get through and complete this mission.' Thought Ruby.

They fought many waves of White Fang individuals, after making sure the base was secure, team RWBY, called in the mission was completed, calling for individuals to inspect, gather information and free prisoners that were inside. Team RWBY went to start processing the base, Weiss started on sorting through documents looking for any immediate valuable information, Yang along with Blake were doing one last sweep looking for any remaining White Fang individuals, Ruby was going through the prisoners freeing and helping the injured.

As Ruby came to the last cell she could see it was a female but no more with the lights being burnt out or broken. The female she, was in rags, was thin, malnourished,

'somethings oddly familiar' Thought Ruby.

As Ruby got closer she saw three colors pink,brown, and white, as Ruby got closer she dared to hope, to hope that she finally found her, that she found Neo. As Ruby looked into white eyes, she had finally found her.

"N..Neo?"Whispered Ruby.

Neo twitched slightly, at hearing the name. After a few moments Neo looked up, realizing that she was not imagining it she immediately jumped forward and latched on to Ruby. Holding on to her, as if Neo let go, Ruby would disappear. They sat there for a while, simply holding each other reaffirming that what was happening, was real. As they were holding each other Neo must have passed out from exhaustion. Ruby took Neo into her arms bridal style, and carried her to an aircraft that was to take them back to Beacon. Ruby let Neo down laying her on a makeshift cot in the aircraft. Ruby simply sat next to her tending to the injuries Neo had.

"Are you ok?"Asked Yang

"Better than I've been, in a long, time"Said Ruby, as Ruby gazed peacefully at Neo as she lay unconscious.

As they arrived at Beacon, medical units were there to take Neo, and the other captives to receive medical aid. Team RWBY were to report to Ozpin,they made their way to Ozpin's office to give their report. After team RWBY finished, Ruby asked for the next two weeks off, for personal reasons. They were granted the time.

For the next three days, Ruby was near Neo's bedside, simply caring for Neo,caressing Neo's hair, reading to Neo. This was until Neo woke up, when Neo woke up Ruby was simply overjoyed, tears lined her face, a smile of relief and joy, where sorrow resided for the most of two years. After a check up from doctors, Neo was then able to see Ruby again, the joy in each of their eyes was that of love, after thinking that nether would see each other again. Due to the torture that Neo endued, Neo became mute for physiological reasons, For a while Ruby was simply helping Neo, catch up on current events and other things that have happened, while helping her with the after effects of her torture.

"What has happened to my home?"wrote Neo,

"I have been keeping it clean and kept."Said Ruby, "Thank you."wrote Neo.

"Am I interrupting some thing?"From the door way, Asked Ozpin.

"No, No sir."Said Ruby

"It has come to my attention that Miss Neo, for a time, was working with Cinder Fall, I have come down to ask, if she will provide, what she knows to us?"Asked Ozpin.

"I will, but I'm unsure what is still relevant."wrote Neo,

"No matter we may still be able to find some use from your information." Said Ozpin.

After he left, leaving Neo and Ruby to continue where they left off.

"Would you stand up please?" wrote Neo,

"Alright."Said Ruby

When Ruby stood up Neo was able to get a better look at Ruby,

'Ruby has changed ' thought Neo,

her bangs had reached down to the bottom of her collar bone , the back of her hair had grown a little farther than that reaching the center of her back, the red streaks in her hair had grown longer, her out fit had changed, she now dawned a pure red corset, with her main attire now reaching simply to her shoulders,her arm sleeves now stopped half way between her elbows and her wrists, while wearing what looked like metallic bracers, finishing with a new overcoat that had red fur at the top and was red until it reached the bottom where it transitioned to black, while looking it was worn and ripped, all the while still covered by her red cloak. The rest of Ruby looked much the same if new or looked warn from use.

After seeing Ruby's attire Neo gestured for Ruby to sit down.

"When you are released, would you like to go on a date again and to see your home?"Asked Ruby

"Always, it would be a relief simply being near you."Wrote Neo, as a smile was shown on her face.

"Alright, I'm sorry but I need to go now, I will see you later today hopefully."Spoke Ruby.

"Goodbye" Wrote Neo, as she motioned Ruby to leave.

After Ruby left Neo decided to go to sleep hoping to recover her strength faster.

AN: well this was a hard chapter, making a outfit for Ruby but keep it similar to her original one.

Thoughts, opinions? Also after this I hope to write a Ladybug story.

For that ladybug do we want an actual story, fluff, or something different all together. Leave a comment or MSG me, thank you and have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

What a rose tastes like ch7

After three more days, Neo was finally able to leave and return to her home. Ruby had decided to help Neo home and look after her for the following days. upon entering her home

'It's just as I remember.'Thought Neo,happily as a smile came upon her face.

Neo entered followed by Ruby,

"over here, come sit."Said Ruby, as she sat on the couch, Neo did as asked and joined Ruby.

After a few minutes Ruby moved her hand over Neo's and held tightly.

"I never thought I'd, see you again."Choked Ruby as tears streamed down her face.

Neo then reached over to Ruby and enveloped her in a hug. After a while they parted Ruby, decided to head upstairs to grab a book for the two of them. After making her way back down and taking her place next to Neo, Ruby started to read aloud for Neo. As Ruby read, at some point Neo fell asleep, Ruby noticing when Neo's head fell on her shoulder. Setting the book down Ruby carefully, grabbed her scroll and notified Yang that she may not be home tonight. Ruby undid her cloak, and placed it across Neo and herself as best she could then, Ruby let her head rest atop of Neo's and let her self sleep next to her lover.

The next morning, Neo awoke on the couch, she was covered in a red cloth, still wearing the clothes she was yesterday. Remembering yesterdays events, the smell of bacon and other food made its way through the house. Neo then curiously walked towards the scent, to find Ruby over the stove cooking.

"ah, Neo your awake."Said Ruby with a smile,

"would you set the table please."Asked Ruby,

as she pointed to a small fold out table by the wall. Neo then reached into a cabinet and brought out some plates, then opened a drawer to retrieve a few utensils. She set the table for the two of them, when Ruby was done cooking she placed food on the plates for them it was a few slices of bacon and pancakes with syrup and a strawberry on top. They both ate in a pleasant silence, Ruby finishing first simply gazed at Neo with a dreamy look in her eye. Neo at seeing this, simply tilted her head questioningly,

Ruby saw this, to respond with "I'm just so happy, to have found you again".

When Neo finished eating, Ruby took their plates to wash in the sink. While Ruby was washing their plates Neo got up from her seat satisfied with just staring at Ruby, and decided to embrace Ruby with a sway of her body, Neo gracefully grabbed behind Ruby, one arm around her waist, the other over her shoulder, pulling her in close, to simply let the warmth of Ruby's body blend with Neo's. At that moment Neo gave a trailing line of kisses along side Ruby's neck upon doing so Ruby moaned.

As much as Ruby wanted to, and she really wanted to they had an eventful day ahead. So knowing this Ruby gently got a away from Neo,

turning back to whisper into Neo's ear "Sorry but we need to do some things today, possibly when we get back.",just before moving away, Ruby gave a small nibble to Neo's ear. After ward they Got ready to head out to finish today's events.

First, on their list was to see headmaster Ozpin as they came to his office, they knocked on the door nearing the time they were suppose to meet Ozpin, after a call Ozpin notified them to enter the elevator and come to his office

"So, to what may I owe the pleasure of this visit, Miss Rose?"Asked Ozpin.

"I would like for Neo to be admitted into Beacon."Said Ruby, Neo at the mention of this imminently did a look of shock and surprise turning to Ruby.

"Now,why pray tell would I let a former enemy as a student into my school?"asked Ozpin, after he took a sip of his mug.

"She is strong, and she would be fighting against the same people that tortured her."Stated Ruby

"Fair enough, but I still need to see if she has the capability to enter my school."Said Ozpin

"How would you test that?"Asked Ruby

"She, will fight your sister, Yang Xiao Long."Said Ozpin

"Why!"exclaimed Ruby

"Your sister probably has a grunge against Neo, so she will not hold back. As well as Yang is a decent fighter so Neopolitan's skills will be put to the test."Said Ozpin

"So what say you Neopolitan,Will you fight Yang to try and enter my school?"Asked Ozpin

After a brief moment of silence Neo nodded, "very well, in five days you will spar against Yang Xiao Long."Said Ozpin

After their appointment with Ozpin was done they went with some troupes sent from General Ironwood after arriving at a facility to detain captives and other individuals of interest. They met with Ironwood to learn what this was about.

"Hello Neopolitan, Ruby."Said Ironwood.

"General."Ruby said.

"How may we help you?"Asked Ruby.

"With what I have learned about Neopolitan, I would like her to convince Torchwick to assist us."Said Ironwood.

"Very well, but only if Neo is up to it."Said Ruby.

Neo listing to the conversation was perplexed on how she would be able to convince Torchwick to help them, sure she was tasked with helping him, as well as overlooking his actions, but it really did not go farther than that.

"very well I'll see what I can do, but do not expect much."wrote Neo on a small note pad she had adopted to carrying with her as of late.

After the conversation Neo and Ruby were led to Torchwick's cell.

After opening the door they were greeted to Torchwick laying down lazily, with one leg over the cot, his hand resting behind his head.

"ho ho ho, visitors, and if my eyes don't deceive me its Neo and little Red, well not so little any more."Said Torchwick mockingly.

"We have come to ask for your assistance once again."Said Ruby.

"Well what have you to try and convince me this time."Said Torchwick.

"Neo, would you show him the file." said Ruby, with a coldness in her voice that had arrived.

Neo then handed toe file to Torchwick, as he looked through the file he grew pale.

"So is this true Neo, the file shows that you were tortured."Asked Torchwick, already knowing the answer.

Neo nodded indicating that it was true.

"very well, even I have standards as to how far, I'll go tell Ironwood I'll help."Said Torchwick, handing back the file

An: well now that the serious business like things are done, ill be heading to more relationship things. I think ill have this ending soon within five more chapters I think. Have good day/night and now sleep for me

and as always leave thoughts, opinions, and any thing else ya what to add. Ladybug I'll start soon I think near when this is done.


	8. Chapter 8

What a Rose Tastes Like Ch. 8

 **AN: This Chapter got really fun, really fast, WARNING this got some what kinky really fast.**

 **This will not be detailed as M rated but probably border line if it is M rated let me know I will change it to M.**

 **For a small bit of warning \ will be provided for where it is so, enjoy?**

After they left the base they went to vale, arriving in a few shops. Ruby had dragged Neo and partly forced her to wear various, clothes Ruby picked out. After buying a few new clothes and dropping them off at their home, they cooked something for them to eat. As they finished and a few romantic touches and quick kisses.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neo immediately latched on to Ruby, at this Ruby gripped on just as tight, thus the battle for domination between Ruby and Neo began. Neo rushed to Ruby's mouth giving in to her wild drive that resurfaced after two years, using her tongue to overcome Ruby's.

As the battle was occurring and encased in a world of their own lust and drive they made their way up the stairs slamming into the wall while still lip locked for dominion,then as pinned to the wall Ruby picked Neo up still locked to each other they barged into the room in a wild frenzy of passion. Ruby falling on to the bed first, with Neo on top of her looked in awe as Neo displayed a level of aggressiveness Ruby loved this new found side about her. Neo was removing article of clothing after clothing while keeping her face and lips nibbling and suckling on Ruby's neck. After the last article of clothing was removed, they filled the night with passionate sounds of love.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (END)

During the middle of the night Neo shot awake terrified and in a cold sweat, following this Ruby was awoken as well, at the moment of seeing Neo, Ruby went to embrace Neo. Rocking back and forth helping Neo calm down, humming and keeping Neo in the crook of Ruby's neck. Finally coaxing Neo to fall back to sleep. Ruby was remembering the reports of what have happened to Neo. After their attempts to force Neo to assist them in their side again failed, they simply left Neo in a White room leaving Neo to go insane, before putting her in that cell, after remembering the report Ruby had fallen back to sleep as well.

As morning came, Ruby was the first to awaken. After adjusting herself to waking up Ruby was happy to awaken next to Neo. Neo was curled up looking better, but still looking frightened of her nightmare. Ruby then simply sat up, sitting on the bed after grabbing a book and adjusted herself to be right next to Neo. After a while Neo finally began to move,

"Morning," Ruby greeted softly.

Neo turned over to look directly at Ruby and smiled. At this gesture Ruby leaned down to give a morning kiss to Neo. After a while of just laying in bed and enjoying each others company, they decided it was time to get up. After getting dressed they headed down to grab something to eat. After they finished they sat down to discuss the events to follow. It was decided that first Neo would need a new weapon to fight with. At this Ruby started thinking and sketching many new weapons and configurations for said weapons. Neo calmed Ruby down to give her own input on what she wanted.

Neo wrote that she wanted something similar to her old weapon a parasol but upgraded. Ruby got to work on a design for the weapon, Ruby came up with it where the fabrics would be infused with dust to hold off attacks, the center point of it would hold a small barrel at the tip filled of dust so when used would send a shot of whatever dust was in the barrel. In the hilt like previews would hold an estoc infused with red dust to super heat it when needed. After looking it over Neo over all agreed with it, Ruby then proposed that Neo needed to get back into shape to be a huntress so they set up a training program, involving Aura control, and a detailed work out.

After setting a suitable time frame they got to work, first they went to all the stores they would need to visit to order the materials for Neo's new weapon. Next they grabbed some assortments of dust and tools to help Neo. After doing some last minute chores they headed home where they cooked and after watching a little bit of T.V. They headed to bed. Waking up the next day was difficult for Ruby and Neo, knowing what needed to be, done but actually doing it was another thing entirely. Neo got up first and headed down to start breakfast, Ruby followed soon after and they started about the day. Ruby went to the shops and gathered what materials were ready and started assembling Neo's new weapon.

Neo got to work on strengthening herself, first with Aura control then when that was worn out on the physical side of herself, alternating between the two. This continued for the following few days until the two days before Neo's fight with Yang. Allowing herself time to rest, as well as get adjusted with her weapon. Ruby was going to give tips on how to fight Yang but Neo rejected them feeling I would not be fair. Leaving as it is they went to bed, cuddling in each others arms, knowing they would have a full few days ahead of them.

 **AN: Alright that was fun leave a review or something if ya like, I need feed back here, people. Any and all are welcome**

 **as for the upcoming ladybug I would like to ask what makes ladybug? Msg or leave a review and good night people.**

 **Editor: Dear Author, well done with improving on your writing. Also, I like where the story is going. Please keep up the good work. For the glory of the Shipping Fanon!**


	9. Chapter 9

What a Rose Tastes Like Ch. 9

 **EN: As the Editor I would like remind the reader that this is a work of Fan Fiction**

Through the halls of Beacon, the clashing of metal,gunfire and the activation of dust could be heard. In the arena, a practice match could be heard. This practice match was between Ruby and Neo. The reason they were fighting two days before Neo's fight with Yang, was to get accustomed with her new weapon, specially made for her by Ruby Rose. The fight between Neo and Ruby was even, due to them both focusing on similar fighting styles using agility and speed to out maneuver and keep their opponent off balance. The fight continued for a few more hours. Neo noticeably getting better with her weapon with each confrontation. When they finished they, went over to the changing rooms and showers.

After the work out they headed to the showers to clean themselves, after making sure no one was around and that no one was going to come in for a while, Ruby quietly arrived behind Neo, Ruby started to massage Neo's shoulders that were tight after their sparring match, following this Ruby made intricate patterns over her back, arms, and any other places Ruby enjoyed to explore, causing Neo to have a look of pure bliss and desire.

Stopping Ruby whispered into Neo's ear, "We'll have more time later."

Pulling away from their intimate moment, they finished, both feeling unfulfilled.

Leaving the changing room they headed to the cafeteria where they met with Teams RWBY, and JNPR, Ruby Sat next to Weiss one her left and Neo on her right, following Weiss was Blake, then Yang. Everything seemed good on the surface, but past all the smiles was a deep and brooding war. Yang was sending, Neo glances that would stop some Grimm in their tracks. This was due to both Yang's own competitive nature as well as, not wanting Ruby to become hurt by whoever she was in love with, either because the lover was weak and could not protect Ruby or that the lover was not really in love with Ruby.

After Yang's glaring match with Neo, they all headed back to team RWBY's dorm for a few hours, then heading up to Ozpin's office to fill out some paper work that was need to have Neo accepted into Beacon should she win her duel with Yang. After ward they headed down to the dorm room again but due to the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room Ruby quickly said her farewells till tomorrow and simply strolled with Neo around the halls of Beacon taking in the sights and surroundings. Walking through the halls left both Ruby and Neo daydreaming hand in hand of all the things that could happen the moments they would spend together. Finally snapping out of their minds, realizing they both wondered to the gardened area of Beacon.

While wandering through the garden, they came across a small clearing with a wooden bench and decided to sit at simply enjoying the touch of each other and the sounds of birds going about their day. Sitting down Ruby was getting tired, before Neo realized what had happened Ruby was fast asleep next to her with Ruby's head sitting on Neo's shoulder, seeing this Neo gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Ruby's face where a smile crept to with Neo's contact, smiling back Neo decided to swiftly follow Ruby to dreamland.

Waking up where they both were Ruby was greeted to a sight that annoyed her as well as embarrassed her. This sight was to seeing her older sister Yang with a smirk and a slight annoyance plastered to her face with a scroll recording her and Neo. After some colorful words were exchanged between the two sisters, as well as Ruby coaxing Neo into staying with them and Ruby's team for the night, They headed to the dorm.

In the dorm Weiss was studying for a test,Blake was reading one of her many books. Entering Yang made her way to her bed and started listening to some music on her scroll. As Yang already know what was going on Ruby had explained that Neo would be staying for the next two nights. After they agreed , Ruby was dragging Neo around to get her acquainted to the room. Ruby showed Neo the television they acquired and Ruby showed Neo a secret stash of cookies that Ruby like to snack on from time to time. After showing Neo the room it was getting late. All of team Ruby was getting ready for bed doing their nightly rituals. Neo having left any and all sleepwear was annoyed until Ruby offered to share some of her own with Neo.

Neo headed into the bathroom to get ready for sleep using Ruby's things. Exiting Neo had changed into a pair of black lounge pants with a red streak down the sides of the legs. And a loose fitting, white, long-sleeve, button up shirt that Ruby suspiciously had in her clothes. As well as coaxed Neo to wear it

Ruby before going to sleep shouted "Goodnight every one", then wrapping her arms around Neo.

All in their beds, with Neo in Ruby's bed and arms, they all went to sleep. Waking up team RWBY plus Neo got themselves ready for the day simply to attend a few class while Neo took a few tests to find where she was at academically. Afterward Neo took a stroll through the halls of beacon where a few students could be seen simply talking or standing around. Neo after looking at the time was now headed to the cafeteria, where Ruby was now likely to be found with her classes for the day done. After getting a seat next to Ruby, Ruby started to tell Neo about the day's events. When Ruby was finished it was time to head back to the dorm. After a while Team RWBY and Neo headed to sleep a little earlier than before, everyone knowing that fight between Neo and Yang.

 **AN: ah one or two more chapters and this is finished. It has been a wonderful ride with everyone so I'm a little sad to end it but all things need to end. I know some will not be satisfied with the ending and may seem I'm taking a cheap way out but honestly its the best I can think of. So goodnight to all.**

 **EN: Sadly I can give no spoilers because he hasn't told me anything about his plans.**


	10. Chapter 10

What a rose tastes like p 10 final

AN: I own nothing all rights to their respective owners. Also let's give around of an applause for our favorite editor who has put up with my truly awful grammar and writing, (Drum roll) Cipher111996 really thanks a lot.

It was around eight o'clock when all of team RWBY and Neo were in Ozpin's office, they were finalizing the battle that was to determine if Neo was to be accepted into Beacon or not.

Ozpin was reciting the following conditions for the dual,

" under the following conditions Mrs, Neopolitan will be accepted into Beacon if

One, Neopolitan is able to bring Yang Xiao Long's Aura level to Red,

Two, if both Neopolitan and Yang Xiao Long are both unable to continue fighting,

Thus, under the following condition Yang Xiao Long, will be determined the victor,

One, Yang Xiao Long brings Neopolitan's Aura levels to Red,

The fight will be tournament style, both parties are allowed to bring in their custom weapons,

Unless there is a disagreement with the conditions then the dual will take place in Arena four, at twelve o'clock today

That will be all."

After the explanation team RWBY and Neo exited to make their way to the dorm where, after picking some stuff up Ruby and Neo made their way back to their home. Where they both cooked some food, and showered. After finishing up the time was nearing ten deciding it would be good to head back Ruby grabbed her maintenance kit to work on Neo's weapon.

Arriving at Beacon the halls were, unusually empty, walking to arena four it was getting crowded, after getting down to the a hallway before the changing rooms Blake was in the hall with Nora and Ren.

Whats with the crowd in the arena? Wrote Neo,

"Yang, is very popular when she enters an arena, she puts on a good show for every one, with her style of fighting." replied Ruby.

"The question is, why are you all down here?" asked Ruby

"We came down to see both Neo and Yang off into the arena, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune are with Yang right now." Said Blake

"Also for the special seats closer to the arena." shouted Nora, with a fake fighting pose.

With the situation now cleared up Both Neo and Ruby went to the changing area opposite of the one Yang was it. Entering Neo started changing into her combat gear, while Ruby was working on Neo's weapon making sure everything was working well. After finishing it was around thirty minutes to twelve.

Ruby walked up to Neo, who was sitting down at the time, and embraced Neo

"No matter what happens, we will always be together." Said Ruby.

At hearing this Neo grew a smile, Ruby then leaned down and gave Neo two kisses, one on her forehead and one on her lips.

As Ruby was exiting the changing area Ruby turned around and said "good luck" with a wave, before turning back around heading to the special area with the rest of their friends. After watching Ruby leave, Neo stood up and walked near to the door where she would enter the arena. Reaching eleven fifty, the large metal door was beginning to open. when the door fully opened Neo saw that across the arena was Yang. After five more minutes both Yang and Neo started to walk towards the center of the arena.

Arriving within earshot of each other Yang started to speak " I don't hate you Neo, at least not any more, but I need to make sure you have some strength to protect my little sis, so I will not be holding back." after, Yang's eyes started to burn Red, taking a stance to prepare for combat.

Neo after giving an acknowledging look,nodded her head and took her own stance,

"This match will be between Neopolitan and Yang Xiao Long, are the combatants ready to fight?" asked Glynda Goodwitch over the arena's speakers. Both Neo and Yang nodded.

"The fight will commence in 5...4...3...2...1...GO" shouted Glynda, over the speakers

At the mark Yang shot a round behind, and with blinding speed attempted to hit Neo,but Neo already anticipated this and her semblance to appear behind Yang, Yang at noticing this caught Neo out of the corner of her eye and brought her gauntlet up to block Neo's swing. After making contact with Yang's gauntlet Neo back stepped away with the help of her aura, Yang imminently turned around to start firing three shots each from her gauntlets. Neo was grazed by the first two shots but used the parasol to block three shots. Before Yang got the sixth shot off Neo shot a Ice dust crystal that collided with Yang's shot caused a thick fog that surrounded and dampened Yang's perception.

Taking the advantage Neo used the fog and shot a lightning Dust crystal causing the fog cloud to become a lightning cloud , damaging Yang. The cloud now clearing, Yang was enraged red eyes and hair ablaze. With Yang in this state Neo thought of a plan that could win her the match. After a short stair down both Yang and Neo shot after each other with an empowered kick from their legs, just before Yang was going to hit Neo, Neo using her small stature ducked under Yang then quicksteping to the side and delivered and kick to Yang's abdominal launching Yang several meters in the air, jumping up into a spiral, to the apex of the kick to where Yang was, Neo brought her entire force down on Yang swinging her parasol with as much force Neo could muster while infusing her parasol with Aura. With Yang hitting the ground sounds could be heard from the crowd. Looking up at the monitor, Neo's aura levels were yellow almost on the brink of red, But Yang's aura was Red, at seeing this Neo realized she won. Over the intercom Glenda had declared Neopolitan the victor and for Neopolitan to see Ozpin in his office after cleaning up.

Walking to the changing room out of the corner of Neo's eyes was Yang getting up, entering the changing room Neo discarded her battle attire and headed to the showers, after a little bit Yang was seen entering. Neo heard a sigh come after a brief moment,

"Alright, I accept, You have proven you can take care of Ruby, But if you hurt her I will come after you" Spoke Yang. Before Neo could respond in any way Yang left, Leaving Neo to finish up. After finishing and getting dressed in some casual attire Neo made her way to Ozpin's office. Entering the room Neo was immediately squeezed into an eminence hug by Ruby. After being released by Ruby Ozpin stated to speak,

"Congratulations, Neopolitan you have been accepted into Beacon,

As you have not gone through the standard enrollment program you will be a reserve unit for teams RWBY, and JNPR.

If there is any thing else you may leave, and welcome again to Beacon."

after hearing what Ozpin said Neo and Ruby left to head to their dorm, where the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR were waiting to congratulate Neo on entering Beacon. After the party both members of JNPR and RWBY were passed out on the floor, all for except Ruby. Neo woke up to notice this and that there was a note in her hand.

Meet me at the room.

Ruby

At reading it, Neo quietly made her way up to the roof to find Ruby sitting with a red blanket, Ruby noticing this Neo gestured for Neo to sit with her. Neo sat down next to Ruby, becoming embraced next to her, for the longest time they simply sat together not needing to explain with words of the love each felt for the each other. They both contemplated their future, they were to become huntresses that fight all that would harm vale and its citizens, equally so to fight Grimm and people like Cinder, then finally to build a life for themselves in the world they protected. Neo uttered the words

"I Love You"

both Neo and Ruby grew smiles before joining the rest of Beacon in a peaceful sleep ready to face each day with the other.

AN: I am so sorry I missed the deadline for Wednesday, still I hope the little bit of length to this chapter makes up for it. Well this is the end for this I hope you all have enjoyed, if people want me to do some sort of an epilogue I will and the ladybug story should be coming out in two weeks at most I hope till then Later. also how was everyone's steam summer sale. also So many fanfics to catch up on i may lose it at this rate.


End file.
